Chocolate
by SanaRan
Summary: Making it is not easy on everyone ,, TakuRan fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own IE GO nor its characters


[ Kirino's POV ]

Alright ,

I look proudly at the milk chocolate I spent half an hour to make , It's well made and I'm so contented with my work because my friends always praise me and say that I'm a good cook , all what I need now is to put in the envelope then save it in the fridge to present it tomorrow for my best friend , Shindou who's my boyfriend for a while now ,,

 _Yes , he'll definitely like it_

* * *

[ Shindou's POV ]

I look in front of me at the chocolate I spent all the day to make , it looks good , so probably , I think it has a good taste as well , I copied the way to prepare it from the internet after all and I made it with the strawberry flavor , because it's Kirino's favorite , he's my boyfriend now and I'm gonna give it for him tomorrow ,,

 _Yes , I think it's gonna be to his liking_

* * *

[ Kirino's POV ]

Today's the day ,, Shindou and I are sitting in his mansion , next to each other and with a romantic atmosphere , I'm holding the chocolate I made and he's holding his , but I think he just bought it because he doesn't know how to cook ,

" Takuto .. this's for you .. I made it myself " I hand it to him and he thanks me with a so happy smile , he likes my cooking and I have no doubt that he'll like it

* * *

[ Shindou's POV ]

" thank you " nothing can describe my feeling now , I'm so happy that I might fly at any moment , because today's the day and my lover's with me now , giving me the chocolate he made specially for me ,

I give it a tasting as I opened it , and as expected " it's the most delectable thing I've ever tasted " ,

He smiles his charming smile that doesn't fail to race my heartbeat " thanks " and thanks me ,

Immediately after that , I start to fidget in my place nervously " s .. so .. I made this for you too ... hope you like it " I hand the one I made to him and he looks surprised

" you made it yourself ? "

" .. yes " , it's my first time making something for him and it means so much to me " .. go on ... open it "

* * *

[ Kirino's POV ]

" w .. well " I take the chocolate hesitantly from my love , he made it himself for me so I know that this moment means a lot to him considering that it's his first time doing something like this , but ,, in the first place , he doesn't know how to cook ,,

Either way , I should try it , it's unfair neither polite to mention this now ,

So , very slowly , I open it and take a bite into my mouth ,,,

* * *

[ still Kirino's POV ]

I open my eyes lazily to look around

" where .. am I "

I search the unfamiliar room carefully and when my sight fell on my right side , I notice him , the love of my life sitting there beside me , his eyes swollen as if he had wept

" Taku- ? .. "

" Ranmaru " suddenly , he springs at me to envelope my body with his warm arms , I get lost in his chests trying to hug him back since I'm thinner than him but to my surprise , he starts sniffing on my shoulder ,

 _What's going on ?_

" I'm sorry ... I'm really .. really sorry Ranmaru "

" wha ? .. " after a second , I start to remember what happened ,,

We were inside his room alone , we exchanged the chocolates we made for each other and ,, when I ate from his one ,,,

" it's all my fault .. I knew that I'm a bad cooker but insisted on making you taste my own making ... I'm so sorry " he says continuing to weep ,, so , I'm now in the hospital ? , I fainted after tasting that thing ? , no wonder , it's the same thing that happened to me after tasting Natsumi-san's cooking ,

" it's ok .. " I rub his back for comfort " .. it wasn't that bad " ,

" .. really ? .. " he flounce to look at my face " .. then .. you aren't disappointed ? "

I chuckle while wiping his tears away " of course no ... you tried for me didn't you ? .. so this's enough to make me the happiest person in the world " , he beams after hearing that " .. just next time ask me and I'll teach you "

" yes .. " , After a moment , he looks down with slightly crimson cheeks to hold my hand gently , " .. so .. Ranmaru ... happy Valentine's day "

I look at him surprised at first but in no time , I give a smile " happy Valentine's day for you too .. Takuto " ,

We stare dizzily for a moment , before our lips meet in a tender kiss , slowly , he leans me back on the bed and I surround him with my hands ,

I still can taste my chocolate from his mouth , I'm really a good cooker ,

,, and I tighten my embrace around him ,,

He's probably tasting his too , so I should be prepared to _his_ faint now

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I know what you think guys but I assure you , no it's not the new fic I promised to post , this's just a quick one-shot I made for valentine , and I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner but I'm sure now I have a bad luck at posting on the right time so please forgive me friends ,**

 **Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's day ^^**


End file.
